


And Chill

by whiskywrites



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites
Summary: Hades and Persephone get together on a Friday night. Netflix and chill. Emphasis on the second part.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	And Chill

**Author's Note:**

> this started as just a bit of amusing dialogue and became this. enjoy!

Hades dropped gracelessly onto the couch next to Persephone, sighing as he settled back into the cushions. It had been a long week, and watching mindless cooking competition shows with his girlfriend sounded like a perfect way to spend a quiet Friday evening. 

“What do you think?” Persephone asked, flipping between The Great Olympian Bake Off and Worst Cooks in the Realms. “I’m kinda thinking I’m in more of a baking mood.”

“Whatever you prefer, sweetness,” Hades said, bringing his arm up along the back of the couch behind her. “Just as long as it doesn’t have any plot to follow. I’m glad the week is finally over.”

“As if you ever actually stop working on the weekends,” she teased, pressing play on the baking show and snuggling into his side. 

Hades dropped his arm down around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as she settled against him. “I am trying, you know. To leave work at work.”

“I know, and I appreciate it,” she said. “I also can appreciate that running a realm is a full time job and then some, so I also understand why it’s so difficult for you to leave it at the end of the day. I mean, you can’t exactly take time off from being a king.” 

“No, but I can at least leave the vast majority of the paperwork on my desk til Monday. Most of the time, anyway,” Hades said. “Doing things like this is infinitely preferable to signing forms.”

“You mean just sitting here?” Persephone looked up at him with a coy smile, settling a hand on his thigh. 

“I mean spending time with you,” Hades said. He covered her small hand with his and leaned down to kiss her softly. Persephone hummed quietly into the kiss and pressed her mouth firmly against his, tucking one leg up underneath herself and turning her body towards his as she did. Hades sighed and tilted his head, changing the angle slightly so he could trace her full lips with his tongue. She hummed again and then pulled back, meeting his gaze. 

“Wanna make out?” she asked cheerfully, grinning at him as she pulled her other knee onto the sofa and turned completely to face him. 

“Yes, please,” Hades said, grinning and reaching for her waist. Persephone scooted closer to him, their thighs pressing together as she knelt next to where he sat. Hades settled one hand on her waist just above her hip and slid his other hand from the small of her back to her shoulder blade, pulling her close. Persephone placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into his touch. Their lips met, moving softly together. Persephone made a quiet noise and slid her hands up the strong muscles of his neck into his hair, twining her fingers in the longer strands and tilting his head as she kissed him deeply. Hades grunted as her fingers tightened and opened his mouth to her, feeling her hot tongue caressing his. His fingers flexed against her back and he moved the hand on her hip to cup the round swell of her ass through her skirt. Persephone ran her tongue along his bottom lip and then sucked it into her mouth briefly before pulling back slightly.

“I like that,” she panted, wiggling her hips into his hand. “That’s new.”

Hades flushed, realizing exactly where his hand was. “Oh, uh… I’m glad. Sorry, I just sort of naturally…” 

“Hades,” Persephone started. “I definitely like it. You can do more stuff like that, if you want.”

“Oh?” Hades grinned deviously, squeezing her ass in his hand. “When you say ‘stuff like that,’ that can be open to a lot of interpretation, Kore.”

“Your scoundrel percentage is in danger of rising,” she quipped, smiling and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. As she pulled away she swung one leg over his lap and settled down onto his thighs, scratching her nails through the short hairs at the base of his skull. “Interpret away, Your Majesty.” 

Hades’ eyes widened as she made herself comfortable on his lap. He took his hand from her ass and slid it into her shoulder length hair, cradling her head in his palm as he pulled her to him for another kiss. Persephone moaned softly as she felt his tongue slide against hers. Hades sucked her bottom lip between his own and nibbled gently on it, sliding his hand down from her hair to cup her waist. As he moved his hand down her body, his thumb rubbed against the softness of her breast, eliciting a surprised moan from her. 

As his hand settled on her waist, Persephone shimmied closer to him until their groins were aligned and her breasts pressed against his chest. Hades hissed and held still as he realized her new position put the hot core of her directly over the erection he was steadily trying to ignore. He shut his eyes and breathed in sharply through his nose. Persephone giggled.

“I don’t think you’re interpreting widely enough, Hades,” she chuckled, grinding her hips down and rubbing along his hardness through his pants. She gathered her skirt with one hand and tugged it up higher onto her hips, making sure none of the flowy fabric was getting trapped between their bodies as she rocked her hips again. 

Hades hissed and put a hand on the hot skin of her thigh, rubbing his thumb along the elastic of her underwear where it lay over her hip. “Persephone, are you sure? I am absolutely, one hundred percent on board with where this is headed, but…”

“I’m definitely sure,” Persephone answered, kissing his nose gently. She placed both hands on his chest and leaned into his space, kissing across his cheek until her lips hovered next to his ear. She nipped sharply at his earlobe. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. The TV plans may have been nothing but a clever ruse.”

Hades groaned, his hips bucking up against hers as he felt her hot breath on his ear. She sucked gently at his earlobe for a moment, soothing the sting from her bite, before trailing kisses down his neck to the collar of his shirt. She moved to kiss his mouth again, giving herself room to undo the first few buttons of his shirt and slide a hand under his collar, caressing his skin and pulling the shirt aside slightly. She followed her hand with her lips, kissing at his neck again before biting at the skin here his neck met his collarbone. Hades grunted and she soothed the bite with her tongue before moving back up to kiss him. 

“Kore,” Hades whispered against her lips. “You’re incredible.”

“Flatterer,” she said, taking one of his hands in hers and pulling it under the hem of her sweater to rest against the warm skin of her belly. Hades captured her lips in another kiss and rubbed his hand across her torso to cradle her rib cage, his thumb caressing the underside of her breast through the soft fabric of her bra. Persephone hummed into the kiss and dragged her center across his erection, rolling her hips in a wicked massage that made pleasure flare through him.

Hades slid his other hand under the hem of her sweater and rubbed the length of her back with his wide palm. Persephone shuddered and cupped his face in her hands, rocking more insistently against him. He was answering the rolling of her hips now, rocking his own against her and feeling the heat of her arousal through the fabric of his pants. Hades moaned as she pressed more insistently against him, her thighs squeezing his as she circled her hips over his cock. She looked at him through her lashes, panting slightly as she moved, and he couldn’t help but drag her in for another desperate kiss. She opened to him and he caressed her tongue with his, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her close as they moved. 

Hades felt Persephone trailing a hand down his chest and groaned into her mouth as he felt her insinuate that hand between them and rub her palm against his erection through the fabric of his pants. Arousal seared through him like lightning at her touch and he thrust up against her, shuddering under her body. Persephone pulled back from his mouth, panting as she met his eyes with hers. She held his gaze as she curved her hand around the shape of him as best she could through his pants and rubbed his erection from root to tip. 

Hades gasped and let his head fall back against the couch. His hips pressed up against her involuntarily and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. 

“I’m about to embarrass myself if you keep doing that,” he whispered gruffly, swallowing and raising his head to look at her again. He flushed and moaned quietly as he met her heated gaze, taking in her skirt hitched up around her hips and the hem of her sweater lying crooked, pink skin peaking out between skirt and sweater. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she panted, a sly smile starting to spread over her face.

“What part is the embarrassing part?” Persephone asked, punctuating her question with a sensuous roll of her hips. “The part where you’re about to come for me or the part where you’re about to come in your pants?”

“Fuck,” Hades swore, grinning at those words coming out of her mouth even as he felt his arousal burn even brighter. “The pants part. I haven’t done that in centuries. You make me feel like I can't control myself.” 

“Let’s fix the pants part then,” she purred. Persephone shifted her weight back onto his lap to give herself more room and reached for his belt buckle, tugging at it to undo it. She pulled his belt open and popped the button on his pants before reaching for his zipper. As she began to pull it down, she caught his gaze again and held it as she did, dragging her knuckles along the length of his cock through his underwear as she drew his zipper all the way down and pulled his fly open. Hades surged forward to kiss her, both of his hands cupping her jaw as he slid his lips along hers. Persephone pressed into the kiss, arching her back as she dipped her hand under the waistband of his underwear and wrapped her hand around his cock. Hades couldn’t help but break the kiss and watch helplessly as she drew the waistband down, tugging at it to tuck it under his balls, leaving his cock bare and hard against the backdrop of his still partially buttoned white shirt. 

Persephone made a curious noise in the back of her throat and wrapped her hand around his hardness, squeezing him and moving her hand along the length of his cock. Hades moaned as her other hand moved to cup his balls, her small fingers stroking the skin of his sack. 

“Is it good?” she asked quietly, suddenly shy in the face of this new experience. 

“Very, very good, sweetness,” Hades whispered, reaching to draw her in for a kiss. “Can I touch you, too?”

“Not yet, you’ll distract me,” Persephone said. “I want to make you come first.”

“As the lady wishes,” Hades said, kissing her again. Persephone grinned against his lips and squeezed her hand around his cock before beginning to move, stroking up and down his shaft. He groaned, thrusting gently up into her hand as she stroked. She leaned in and dragged her lips up his neck to his ear again, drawing his earlobe into her mouth and flicking her tongue against it. 

“Gods, I love when you do that,” Hades sighed, sliding his hand under her shirt again to caress the soft skin at the small of her back. His other hand clutched at her thigh as he moved his hips with the rhythm she set with her hand. He could feel his arousal gathering in his belly, his cock growing harder as she continued to jerk him. Persephone let go of his earlobe and nibbled along the column of his neck, placing sucking kisses and bites to the skin there. Hades moaned and his fingers flexed against her skin as she worked his cock, her lips, tongue, and teeth dancing along his neck. She moved her hand from his balls to press against his abdomen, bracing herself as she leaned closer to him and increased the pace of her hand on his cock.

“Gonna come, oh-” Hades groaned, feeling his balls drawing up and the pleasure in his belly cresting quickly. “Oh, gods. Oh, _Kore_.” 

Hades’ head fell back as he came, spurting over her hand and onto the front of his shirt. Persephone gasped, squeezing at his twitching cock in surprise before stroking her hand along it a few more times until Hades became too sensitive and fluttered a hand restlessly over hers to stop her. She released his cock and surged forward to kiss him, clutching at the fabric of his shirt as her lips met his. Hades moaned into the kiss and settled his hands on her hips, his thumbs stroking over the waistband of her underwear. 

“Okay,” she panted, pulling on his shirt. “Now it’s my turn. Please. That was so sexy.”

“Yeah,” Hades said, dipping his thumb into the front of her underwear and stroking lightly along the top of her soft curls. Persephone whimpered and rocked her hips, raising her arms and wrapping them loosely around his neck. Hades smiled and turned his hand so he could slide his fingers further into her underwear, slipping his middle finger down between her folds. He sucked in a breath as he felt how wet she was; his finger slipped easily down to circle around her clit. 

“You’re so wet, sweetness,” Hades murmured, capturing her lips briefly. 

“Like I said,” Persephone huffed. “That was sexy, getting to do that to you.”

She started to rock her hips against his hand and Hades matched her rhythm, rubbing his finger around her clit at the same pace. He alternated circles around the swollen nub and rubbing his finger up and down, holding her close in his lap with his other hand firm against the small of her back. Persephone moaned, her hips twitching wildly as she rubbed against his finger. Hades felt her fingers clutch at the back of his neck and then she stilled in his lap, her mouth opening in a silent cry as she came. He kept his fingers on her through it, massaging her clit gently as her hips twitched ever so slightly. Persephone suddenly let out a huge sigh and grabbed at his shoulders, squeezing tightly. Hades took this as his cue and slipped his hand out of her underwear to rest his palm against her belly. 

Persephone looked up at him and pulled him down into a long, sweet kiss. Hades moved his lips gently against hers, savoring her warmth and the gentle hums she made against his mouth. They kissed slowly for a bit until Persephone pulled back and reached a hand up to stroke his jaw. 

“You’re a mess,” Persephone said, grinning at him. She gestured down at the wet spot that had seeped across the bottom of his shirt after his own orgasm. 

“Yes, well, you’re the one who wanted to solve the pants problem,” he responded, leaning forward and nuzzling her nose with his own. 

“I would imagine the current situation is much preferable to coming in your pants,” she chuckled. 

“The current situation is overall a very preferable situation,” Hades said. “Wanna clean up and then actually watch TV?” 

“Yes!” 

Hades grinned, following her as she stood up and reached back to take his hand. He led the way down the hall to his bedroom, smiling to himself, glad for the welcome change in his plans for his quiet evening with his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> first time-ish messing around in a newish relationship. this was not beta read, it went straight from my brain into writing in about 4 hours, so I appreciate any feedback!


End file.
